A casual afternoon
by Joni
Summary: This is the stuff I write on saturday nights after I've taken a sauna and drank too much coffee. A weird one-shot fic featuring all FF8's main characters and some random conversation.


Squall and the other SeeDs who were involved in beating Ultimecia got naturally a lot of publicity. Since television broadcasts were available again, Squall had been invited to a talk show. 

"Hello everybody. Today we'll start by interviewing Squall Leonheart who had an important role in beating Ultimecia. Welcome to the studio, Squall."

"Thanks."

Squall didn't like the host at all. He was trying to figure out an adjective to describe the brown haired man who smiled annoyingly all the time. His teeth were unnaturally white and his way of speaking was really annoying. It felt like he was talking to a child.

"Squall, please tell us about your experience."

"Uhh... what experience exactly?"

_This guy is such a..._

"Well, you know. Saving the world."

"...slime."

"Excuse me?"

Squall realized that he had just expressed his opinion out loud.

"Nothing. The experience... it was nothing special. We just went there and killed her off."

The host was getting frustrated. He wished that his guest would have at least some kind of conversational skills.

"Tell me more specifically. How did you kill her?"

"By beating her with our weapons. I actually got to deal the killing blow with this."

Squall pulled out his gunblade and caused a panic reaction in the audience when they realized that the weapon was pointing at them. They started rushing towards the exit and the host understood that the show was completely ruined.

"What?" Squall looked around him with a confused expression. "It's not loaded."

Suddenly the gunblade fired a shot and let out a loud bang.

"Oops."

The host sighed. "Thank you for visiting, Squall."

"No problem."

After Squall had left the host described his feelings: "Screw it." Then somebody signalled him that he was still on air. "Oh, sorry. Our next guest is... Fujin."

He had decided to save anything that could be saved. Fujin entered the studio.

"Welcome to the studio," he said to Fujin, who didn't reply. They sat there quietly for a second or two before he continued: "What was your role in saving the world?"

"UNIMPORTANT," she said loudly in her monotone way.

"Oh, screw it all!" The host stood up and started walking towards the exit. "I resign."

* * *

Quistis was just ending her class. As usual, there were Trepies who were asking if she could help them with their homework. 

"Please, ms. Trepe. Help us! These exercises are so hard..."

"What? I didn't give you any exercises. I just told you to read that chapter about Guardian Forces."

"Oh." The Trepies looked embarrased. "We've had some trouble reading lately. Maybe you could read it for us...?"

She ignored them and left the class. When she entered the hallway, she saw Zell and his new girlfriend, the library girl, hanging out in there.

"Heya, Quistis," Zell said. "I don't think you two have met. This is my girlfriend."

"Hi. I'm Quistis."

"Hi. I'm Library Girl. Nice to meet you."

"Uhh... you've got to have some kind of name."

"Yeah, it's Library."

"I didn't know that can be a name..."

"It's kind of unusual, isn't it? My parents gave it to me because when they were making out in the library..."

"OK, I see. But I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

Quistis didn't get far because soon she met Selphie, who was standing next to the elevator.

"Hey, Quistis, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Lend me your whip."

_What's she gonna do with it?_

"Here. Take good care of it. What do you need it for?"

"Let's just say that it involves Irvine and a lot of SPANKING!"

Quistis couldn't get a word out of her mouth for a moment.

"Give it back!"

But Selphie was already gone.

_Yuk. Perverts.

* * *

_  
Rinoa was trying to concentrate on reading the latest Pet Pals but Irvine was constantly disturbing her. It was getting rather annoying.

"C'mon, babe. Lemme offer you an ice cream at the cafeteria."

"No."

"A coffee?"

"NO."

"An evening with the world's coolest sharpshooter, Irvine Kinneas?"

"NO! Try to get it: I'm with Squall now."

"It's not like I'm trying to steal you from him. Unless you want it?"

Rinoa wasn't the only one who was annoyed. Angelo, who had been watching them for a while, decided to express its opinion with its own way: biting Irvine.

"ARRGH! It bites by leg! Take it off. TAKE IT OFF!"

"That's something that Pet Pals doesn't teach," Rinoa said to herself. "Angelo! Let go of that leg. Who knows where it's been."

Angelo obeyed its master. However, more trouble was waiting for Irvine Kinneas when furious Selphie was approaching him.

"Mr. Kinneas!" she said strictly, pulling out Quistis's whip. "It's time for you to start behaving correctly. Now, follow me!"

Irvine followed her with pleasure.

"This is gonna be great..."

"You're right about that. First I'm gonna make you wash all my dirty plates. And then you'll get to clean my dorm room. And then..."

Rinoa couldn't help to smile at them. They were such a funny couple.

"Hi." Squall said.

"Oh, hi. Didn't see you coming. How did that interview go?"

"Ehh... they loved me. Hey, let's go to the cafeteria to eat some hot dogs."

"Very well, my dear."

**The End**


End file.
